Decisiones
by Liss83
Summary: El segundo auror ma importante del mundo magico ha sido secuestrado, pero... ¿Qué hay realmente detras de ese secuestro? .
1. CHOCOLATE

**CHOCOLATE**

Ron había hecho exactamente lo que todos esperaban de él. Al graduarse de Hogwarts, había entrado junto a Harry a la academia de Aurores, graduándose como el segundo mejor de su generación, ya que el héroe del mundo mágico lo hizo en primer lugar. Tenia una relación estable con Hermione, y hacia poco habían empezado a hablar de la posibilidad de vivir juntos para formalizar su relación. Tenia lo que muchos llamarían la vida perfecta.

Esa noche, Harry había pasado por su cubículo para irse juntos a la Madriguera a la cena por la muerte de Fred, pero él había declinado alegando que antes quería ir a comprar un ramo de flores para su hermano y que se verían directamente en la casa familiar, ya que Harry llevaba pocos meses de casado con su hermana Giny. Este al ver la tristeza de su amigo y conociéndolo como lo hacia, opto por darle su espacio e irse a su casa para cambiarse y recoger a Giny

Después de un rato, Ron se percato de la hora, guardo sus cosas en su escritorio, del cual saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido verduzco, lo contemplo un momento y luego cerrando los ojos lo bebió de golpe. ¿Qué pensaría Hermione si supiera…? Mejor no pensar en eso. Se puso de pie y antes de cruzar la puerta miro hacia atrás, "lo hecho, hecho esta" pensó y salió con paso decidido.

Al salir del cuartel, tomo un atajo por algunos callejones oscuros y malolientes. Sentía que alguien lo vigilaba por lo que dirigió su mano hacia su varita, pero antes que lograse sacarla un hechizo lo golpeo por la espalda tirándolo al suelo. Antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento alcanzo a distinguir una sombra cernirse sobre él. Estaba completamente seguro que un hombre con gabardina era quien se acerco a tomarlo en brazo al mejor estilo princesa.

Despertó horas mas tarde, todo estaba oscuro porque estaba bien entrada la noche, lo sabia por la ventana por la que entraba un rayo de luz. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y sus brazos. Sentía pegajoso todo su cuerpo. Intento levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. Miro hacia la cabecera de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado a esta. Forcejeo intentando zafarse pero solo consiguió lastimarse las manos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien apareció por ella, pero debido a la luz que había afuera y la escasa que existía donde él estaba. Cuando enfoco la vista se percato de dos cosas que lo hicieron paralizarse.

La primera es que estaba completamente desnudo y la segunda que estaba completamente cubierto de chocolate negro. Su pelo, su rostro, sus brazos y piernas, su pecho, su espalda. Pataleo al aire y fue cuando tomo conciencia de su situación. Su ano estaba pegajoso. ¡Por Merlín santísimo!

Ya cene – dijo el recién llegado – así que ahora me toca el postre

En cuanto Ron escucho la voz enfoco los ojos en su dirección. Parado frente a él, a los pies de la cama, Draco Malfoy se quitaba la bata para mostrar su tonificado y blanco cuerpo desnudo. Parecía esa escultura que había visto en su visita a Paris, ¿Qué se llamaba? Ah si, El David de Miguel Ángel.

Se sentó en la cama al lado derecho y sonrió de una manera que logro que ha Ron se le erizaran todo la piel.

Solo disfruta de lo que es un verdadero hombre – le susurro al oído mientras le acariciaba el muslo izquierdo

Ron saliendo de su trance y forcejeo con toda su fuerza, pero fue inútil, la mano se dirigió hacia el interior de su muslo mientras una lengua le lamia el cuello y cara.

Lentamente el rubio se acostó sobre él obligándolo a abrir las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas. Acaricio su cintura besándole el pecho. Ron quería gritar pero no encontraba su voz

¿Sabias que muchos muggles usan estas técnicas para hacer mas divertido el sexo? – le susurro Draco al oído mientras acariciaban un glúteo. Ron se estremeció al sentir una lengua recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene que era rodeado por algo tibio. Su ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al entender que Draco le estaba haciendo sexo oral mientras un dedo se colaba entre sus nalga – delicioso – susurro el rubio con el pene aun en la boca. Le fue imposible al pelirrojo no reaccionar con un estremecimiento al sentir el aliento que golpeo una de sus zonas mas sensibles – muy buena niña – continuo Draco con una pequeña risa. Un segundo dedo y luego un tercero se unieron al primero – debo prepararte muy bien, no queremos que esta cosita se lastime en el primer round ¿verdad?

Un cuarto dedo arranco un jadeo al auror. Estos se movieron dentro suyo mientras sus tetillas eran atacadas sin descanso. Los dedos abandonaron su interior para ser remplazados por algo mas grueso que buscaba enterrarse en sus mismas entrañas. Cuando estaba completamente dentro suyo, le dio un momento para acostumbrarse y luego empezó el vaivén, que lo hizo apretar los ojos a tal grado que ni siquiera sus lagrimas se escapaban.

Mientras su próstata era golpeada varias veces, sintió como una mano se colaba entre ambos cuerpos y masajeaba su pene de tal manera que le fue imposible no venirse en ella.

¡Merlín! – grito Draco mientras bañaba el interior del pelirrojo – dame un segundo y continuamos – le susurro lamiéndole el cuello

Después de varios minutos Ron sintió como era girado con toda la delicadeza posible dejándolo boca abajo. Los besos, lamidas y una que otra mordida suave bajaron por la espalda. Cuando las caricias llegaron sus glúteos se estremeció, ya que estos fueron bañados con algo casi tibio y pegajoso que escurría hacia su entrada. Luego sintió como esta era lamida a conciencia. Ron no podía dejar de gemir con la cara enterrada en la almohada que ahogaba totalmente sus gritos.

Un brazo paso por debajo suyo y lo obligo a levantar sus caderas dejando su ano completamente expuesto. Sintió como este era atacado por una golosa lengua. Cuando esta se alejo de él, sintió como era nuevamente bañado por la sustancia pegajosa, ya sabia que era chocolate. ¡Y otra vez! Era reclamado por el rubio que se enterraba lo mas hondo que podía

¡Eres un maldito goloso Weasley! – gritaba el rubio fuera de si

Él solo mordía la almohada consiente de que apenas debía ser medianoche y estaba seguro que el rubio no se detendría hasta que salga el sol

Las horas pasaban y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba agarrotado, con sueño y su ano le dolía lo indecible. Ya casi amanecía cuando el rubio se acostó a su lado y exhalo cerrando los ojos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su cuerpo había sido profanado, una y otra vez. Al poco rato escucho la respiración acompasada del rubio que se había quedado dormido. Cerrando los ojos susurro: "Hermione". Al abrirlos vio por una ventana abierta la luna en lo alto del cenit y en el horizonte ya empezaba a despuntar el alba. Su destino ya había sido decidido y por su propio bien seria que empezara a asumirlo.

El sueño lo venció mientras sus lagrimas caían. Por lo que no sintió cuando Malfoy se puso de pie y le aplico un hechizo de limpieza, para luego salir en completo silencio. Había muchas cosas que arreglar antes que la noticia se hiciera publica


	2. NO TODO ES LO QUE PQRECE

**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

Harry había sido comunicado del hallazgo muy temprano y al llegar al lugar no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Su cuñado. Su mejor amigo. Su hermano.

El cuerpo inerte de Ron Weasley había sido encontrado en un callejón solitario a pocas cuadras de la central de aurores. Presentaba señales de lucha y un disparo, pero no se encontraron muestras de magia cerca suyo. Tampoco se encontraba su billetera. Al parecer había sido un asalto muggle.

Harry estaba consternado, pero aun así se hizo cargo de las cosas. Mando un mensaje a Hermione y a Giny pidiéndole verlas en la madriguera. El cuerpo fue llevado a la central donde un medimago certifico la muerte del pelirrojo dos horas después. La central estaba en completo silencio cuando se confirmo la identidad. Se escucharon los sollozos entre aquellos que ya habían salido del estupor. Se dejo el personal mínimo y los demás aurores empezaron los preparativos del funeral

Al llegar a la madriguera se encontró con la preocupación familiar, pues Ron no había llegado a dormir ni había avisado si le había surgido algún contratiempo la noche anterior.

Amor – dijo Giny en cuanto Harry salió de la chimenea y se abrazo a él

Cielo – respondió este acariciándole el cabello

¿Sabes algo de Ron? – dijo Hermione nerviosa

Sentémonos – dijo el pelinegro

¿Esta bien? – increpo su amiga

Es complicado – dijo ayudándola a sentarse

Harry ya dime – exigió su amiga –, lo que sea

¡Habla! – ordeno su esposa

Lo encontraron en un callejón cerca de la central. Al parecer… un asaltante muggle lo ataco, habia señales de lucha física pero no mágica.

¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunto Arthur

Yo… – susurro Harry – me llamaron para… hacer el reconocimiento – Arthur empezó a negar desesperadamente mientras Molly solo se dejo caer en el sofá en como si la vida se le hubiese escapado.

Hubo llantos y gritos, el dolor era demasiado y no había ningún consuelo posible. Las exequias fueron muy tristes. El dolor que cada uno llevaba por dentro era único. Cada uno había perdido a alguien irremplazable. Habían perdido al hijo, al hermano, al amor de su vida, al mejor amigo, al compañero. Quizás el dolor con el tiempo menguaría, pero por ahora se sentían vacíos.

La investigación la encabezo Harry personalmente por lo que no hubo ninguna duda. Había sido un asalto muggle. A las pocas semanas la investigación se cerro. Por lo que Hermione no aguanto mas, hizo sus maletas y se mudo a Gales. Todos los Weasley la apoyaron. No quería estar en lugares que le recordaran al hombre que amaría el resto de su vida. Ese hombre al que la guerra la unió y un bala muggle le había arrebatado. Harry y Giny prometieron visitarla seguido. Fue así que ese capitulo en sus vidas se cerro y ahora cada dos de mayo llorarían el doble que antes. Ya no lo harían solo por Fred, sino también por Ron. Que curiosa era la vida en vida Fred siempre había consentido mas Ron solo para molestar a Percy, y ahora no estaban ninguno de los dos. El político de la familia daría lo que fuera por cambiar eso y tener a sus hermanos a su lado

Por amor a ellos, todos seguirían adelante

Lentamente fue despertando en esa cama gigante que ya conocía d prácticamente de memoria. Sus manos ya no estaban atadas ni el cuerpo le dolía, sin embargo prefirió de igual manera moverse lentamente, pero estaba muy cansado y se quedo inmóvil con los ojos cerrados ¿Qué hora serias?¿medio día?¿quizás mas?.

Su estómago rugió por la falta de alimentos.

Escucho como abrían la puerta y alguien entraba, se movía en la habitación y luego se sentaba a su lado para acariciarle suavemente la espalda mientras repartía besos en esta hasta llegar a sus glúteos y lamer el valle que había entre ellos arrancándole gemidos. Escucho una risa suave y sintió una mordida en su glúteo izquierdo

Levántate – le dijo la persona dándole una nalgada – traje el desayuno

Me duele – protesto el pelirrojo

Sabes que es tu culpa – dijo el rubio lanzándole un hechizo anti dolor y girándolo – si fueras una niña buena nada de esto pasaría

Tú me violas y ¿es mi culpa? – dijo Ron sorprendido

Aclárame la figura – dijo Draco acariciándole los muslos – ¿Quién planeo que lo dirían por muerto mientras él era secuestrado y violado por dos días? – Ron iba a hablar pero Draco no se dejo interrumpir – y no suficiente con eso se aseguro de tomar antes una pócima de fertilidad

No te escuche protestar para nada – replico Ron

Bueno, tu fantasía fue cumplida una vez mas – dijo Draco entregándole el diario – sin contar que hoy es tu primer aniversario de muerto

Ron abrió el diario y ahí estaba. Su foto junto a la de su hermano. Uno y cuatro años de muertos respectivamente. Su familia aun lo amaba. Se pregunto que sentirían si supieran que fingió su muerte para estar con un ex mortífago. El hombre que él amaba.

¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto el rubio abrazándolo y acomodándolo en su pecho

¿De amarte?¿De estar contigo?¿De tener la posibilidad de darte hijos y pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado? ¡Jamás! – dijo Ron con absoluta convicción – este es mi lugar y aquí me quedo

Parado frente a un enorme ventanal, Ron se acariciaba su abultado vientre de seis meses. Hacia quince años que se habían mudado a Estados Unidos de manera definitiva. Ahí habían nacido sus dos hijo mayores, Scorpius y Hugo Malfoy, de trece y doce años respectivamente, ambos Slytherin de pies a cabeza, aunque a Ron eso poco le importaba.

Ya sabían que el bebe que esperaban seria una niña por lo que ya habían acordado que se llamaría Rose.

Los niños habían heredado el color rubio de Draco y los ojos azules de Ron, con los rasgos Malfoy, razón por la que no tenia que usar glamour fuera de casa como lo hacía Ron simulando ser una mujer rubia de la alta sociedad. Con los años había aprendido todo lo que debía por lo que jamás nadie llego a sospechar de su verdadera identidad al ver a una mujer totalmente desconocida del brazo del multimillonario Draco Malfoy, quien supuestamente era hija única de una poderosa familia de Nueva York, lugar donde la pareja se había conocido y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en tiempo escolar

Mami, ya es hora – dijo Hugo entrando a la habitación

¿Emocionado? – pregunto sonriendo aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

Si, hare magia real – dijo Hugo

Yo preferiría estudiar en casa como lo hizo mamá – dijo Scorpius entrando con su padre

Nada de eso – dijo Draco – ya lo hemos discutido hasta el cansancio. Su madre quiere que vayan a Ilvermorny y así se hará.

Yo nunca me enamorare – protesto Scorpius en un susurro – las mujeres abusan de nosotros

Escuché eso – dijo Ron

Vayan por sus baúles – ordeno Draco sonriendo

Otra serpiente en casa – dijo Ron cuando sus hijos se fueron

Rose puede ser el Gato Wampus que tanto quieres en casa – dijo Draco abrazándolo y acariciándole el vientre mientras le besa cuello – la amó señora Malfoy

Y yo a usted señor Malfoy – dijo Ron

Desde la sala los chicos los llamaban a gritos porque se les hacia tarde, sin embargo ellos solo se miraban fijamente. Quizás habían sido cobardes al no haber afrontado su relación frente a sus amigos. Pero habían tenido tanto miedo a que sus seres queridos se opusieran que prefirieron mentir sobre la muerte de Ron y se fueron muy lejos para vivir su amor. Pero obviamente que incluso ahí al otro lado del mundo reconocerían al cuñado del salvador del mundo mágico. Con un pase de varita frente a Draco estaba una rubia alta, de escultural figura y ojos azules. Se tomaron de la mano y salieron a mostrarle aquello que el mundo entero sabia, incluso allá en Londres, el inmenso amor que existía entre Draco y Romy Malfoy, y no se preocupaban por lo que dirían sus hijos ya que ellos sabían parte de la verdad y no les importaba


End file.
